Littlest Pet Shop: Fashion in Tokyo
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Blythe is entering the pets in fashion show for pets in Tokyo, Japan. What adventure or troubles lies ahead for her and the pets? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins inside Littlest Pet Shop day camp area where all the pets and Blythe are. Blythe was reading a book, Sunil and Vinnie were playing with a red rubber ball together, Penny Ling was sleeping on the floor, Pepper and Zoe were chatting about something, Minka was busying painting and Russell was looking at his checklist and checking off stuff.

"Okay let's see, everyone is busy enjoying themselves. Check! All the toys are put away nicely. Check! And no mess anywhere. Check! Well, that's everything checked off of my checklist as usually." Russell said.

"Yo Russell, look out!" Vinnie yelled.

"Huh?" Russell said in confusion.

He saw the red ball coming towards him, and as a defense mechanism, he rolled himself into a ball thus dodging the ball but also popping it with his quills.

Once Russell rolled out of a ball, he looked at the popped ball and said, "Oops."

Vinnie ran towards Russell, along with Sunil and said, "Oh no, the ball! Thanks a lot Russell, you bursted our ball."

"Well I wouldn't have if you guys didn't throw it at me!" Russell said.

"We were expecting you to catch it, not roll into that spiky ball thingy you always do." Vinnie said.

"It's okay Vinnie, we can go ask Blythe to fix our ball." Sunil said.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Vinnie said.

Sunil picked up the deflated ball and ran towards Blythe along with Vinnie. Russell watched them leave and shook his head to himself.

Once the two boys made it to where Blythe was, Sunil said, "Blythe, could you take a moment of your time to help us?"

Blythe looked at them while placing her book down and said, "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Spiky over there popped our ball with one of his quills." Vinnie said.

"And we need your help to fix it so we can play again." Sunil said.

"Sure thing you two, I'll have have this ball full of air in no time." Blythe said.

She picked up the deflated ball and walked out of the day camp area. Upon leaving, the phone rang. Blythe saw the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Blythe Baxter." She said.

"Yes, hello Blythe, this is Madame Costlier from the Pe tsu fashion magazine." Said the woman on the phone.

"Oh wow, it's so great to meet you." Blythe said.

"Yes I know, so Blythe, I heard so much about you from when you were in the International Pet Expo. And I was so surprised with the clothes you designed for those pets of your. Now, I want you and those pets of yours to come to Tokyo and enter in my fashion show for pets." Madame Costlier said.

"No way! Being in your fashion show would be such a big deal for me." Blythe said.

"Yes, yes it would, but you don't have all the time in the world, the show is in two days." Madame Costlier said.

"Which means I only have today and tomorrow to be ready?" Blythe asked.

"That is correct, my dear." Madame Costlier said.

"Okay Madame Costlier, I'll be ready by them. And don't worry, I'll do my best to show you the best pet designs you ever seen." Blythe said.

After speaking, the phone on the other end hung up.

"Hello? Helloooo?" Blythe said then hung up as well.

She started dancing around in excitement and said, "I am going to Tokyo! I am going to Tokyo! I am going to Tokyo!"

((_You think about all the things_

_That you love to do_

_It all comes true_

_You find a place you never knew_

_Where you're happy to_

_Just be you_

_We can be (yeah, yeah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah, yeah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop, you and me_

_We can be (yeah, yeah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah, yeah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop, you and me!_))


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry about the recent update. I shall fix that.


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside the day camp area Blythe was telling the pets about her recent phone call conversation.

"That's right everyone, we're all going to Tokyo for two days." Blythe said in happiness.

"Wow Blythe, it'll be just when we went to Shanghai-Hi." Penny Ling said.

"Except, we'll be in a fashion show wearing Blythe's new designs." Zoe said.

"And I plan to make them amazing." Blythe said.

"Hey Blythe, while we're in Tokyo, can we explore it too?" Minka asked.

Vinnie gasped and said, "Can we?!"

"Hmm, I don't know guys. I'll still be making the costumes at that time." Blythe replied.

"Please Blythe, I have to met this girl I saw there before." Vinnie pleaded.

"And I just want to see all the pretty pretty lights and amazing sights." Minka pleaded as well.

"Whoa Whoa! Wait Vinnie, did you just say, you want to met a girl?" Blythe asked.

"Not just any girl, the girl of my dreams." Vinnie replied.

"Oooo! Somebody has crush, I see." Zoe said.

"Vinnie? In love with someone? Huh? You don't see that everyday." Russell said.

"So Vinnie, what's her name? And who is she?" Pepper asked.

"Her name is Kumiko and she's the most beautiful fish in the whole world." Vinnie said.

"Wait, she's a fish?" Sunil asked.

"Yes, but an exotic fish." Vinnie said.

"Oh, I see." Sunil said.

Vinnie's mind started to drift to when he was in Tokyo with his owner.

"Me and my owner were in the Sanaji aquarium looking at all the fishes and other types of stuff." Vinnie said.

Vinnie and his owner were looking at some octopuses, a few sharks and some lobsters.

"After looking around, that's when I met... Kumiko. She was swimming freely in the water and doing some amazing tricks." Vinnie said.

Kumiko was doing a backflip then she jumping out of the water and back in and doing little dance moves.

"I was there watching her the entire time and loving every minute of it. And I wanted to say hello to her, but then it was already time for me to go." Vinnie said.

Vinnie's owner picked him and they left the aquarium, making Vinnie sad.

"And that was the last time I saw Kumiko." Vinnie said.

His mind drifted out of his flashback and back to reality.

"Awww Vinnie, it must've been sad for you." Penny Ling said.

"Yeah, I just wished I could've introduced myself to her." Vinnie said.

"Well don't worry Vinnie, I'll take you back to the Sanaji aquarium so you can see Kumiko again." Blythe said.

Vinnie gasped and said, "You will! Oh, thanks Blythe!"

"No problem, and I'll take Minka with me to look around Tokyo. Maybe exploring it might give me some ideas for designs on your costumes." Blythe said.

"Woo!" Minka said.

"Right, now I have to tell my dad that we're all going to Tokyo. Be right back." Blythe said.

She got up and walked out of the day camp area.

"I always wondered what Tokyo looked like. I bet that place is worth sight-seeing." Penny Ling said.

Her mind drifted to her imagination of a cute and animated version of Tokyo, Japan with pretty lights. The pets were all Japanese cartoon styled and they all broke into song while doing the caramelldansen.

"In Toooookyo, they got the sights and scenes to enjoy." Everyone sang while dancing.

The scene changed to Pepper as she sang while dancing, "They have the Tokyo tower which is really tall, it looks like the Eiffel Tower but they're two different attractions!"

The scene changed to Minka as she sang while dancing ,"And the lots of buildings too with cool thing on top most of them have Japanese symbols or words and others have just pictures!" Minka sang.

The scene changed back to everyone as they sang while dancing,"In Toooookyo!"

The scene changed to Russell as he sang while dancing,"Their Japanese animation is adore and to watch even though their language is in Japanese which is really easy to read!" Russell sang.

"Not really." Sunil sand in beat.

The scene changed to Penny Ling as she sang while dancing,"Don't forget their special dances that very traditional but my favorite is the Caramelldansen because it's really fun to do! " Penny ling sang.

The scene changed back to everyone as they sang while dancing, "In Toooookyo!"

The scene changed to Zoe as she wore Tokyo clothes while singing and dancing,"You can't forget their fashion, it's too much to ignore!"

The scene changed to Vinnie as he sang while dancing,"Or forget about the aquarium, which is where Kumiko lives!"

The scene changed to Sunil as he sang while dancing,"What about the sumo wrestlers, who are really hard to fight."

"Eh not to me." Vinnie said in beat.

The scene changed back to everyone one last time as they sang while dancing, "All of these... are in Toooookyo!"

The song ends and everyone stopped dancing and singing.


End file.
